A New Song
by conflict-of-interest7
Summary: When two new students start at Tohru and the gang's school, how will they react? More importantly, what exactly are these two hiding? Sorry, guys! Pairings, for the most part, are original charecters paired with real ones! First try at a fanfic, so...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Just starting out, so...

A New Song

The hardest part of being a Sohma, or even being near one, is the fact that nothing can ever be perfect. We all learn that some time, but it still is hard to cope with…but we do our best.

Tohru Honda stepped outside. "Ahh…what a beautiful day, wouldn't you agree? Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun?" She turned to address her to friends.

"Geez, if you saw so…" Kyo Sohma sighed as he looked up to the sky. "It kinda looks like it's gonna rain actually."

"What and that…bothers you?" Yuki Sohma smirked at this sly remark.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT BOTHERS ME!" Kyo snapped back, face turning red.

"I was…just asking," Yuki slightly whined, knowing Kyo had fallen right into his trap.

"Oh no, (or had he?) I am NOT falling for that again! You're just trying to get me angry! But it ain't working! I'm a bigger person than that!" Kyo remarked proudly. All the while, Tohru couldn't do much but just stand there and look worried in that weird way she does.

"Oh, really?" Yuki paused for a moment and eyed Kyo up and down. Kyo stared with his mouth agape as Yuki leaned in and finished, "You don't look very big."

This did it.

"WHY YOU!" Kyo lunged at Yuki, but he was too quick. And Kyo…fell on the ground.

"Shall we continue on, Honda-san?" Yuki smiled as Tohru, speechless, nodded. Kyo growled as the three went to school.

--_At school—_

"Yo! Tohru, over here!" Arisa Uotani called to her friends in the hallway.

"Ah! Uo-chan, Hana-chan! How are you?" Tohru asked.

"Fine! Yo, Princey! Did I hear right yesterday? We getting transfer students?" Arisa asked.

"Ah, yes, Uotani-san. But I really wouldn't call them transfer students--"

"Whoa! You mean there's more than one?" Arisa interjected.

"Yes, they're sisters actually…" Yuki confirmed.

"UWAHHH! I didn't know there would be new students!" Tohru said happily. "You must introduce us Yuki-kun!"

"Actually, Honda-san, to tell you the truth, I never met them. I just clarified their transfer papers. But I can tell you this much. They're sisters and…they start today," Yuki finished.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison (except, Saki, you know her).

"Well, in any case," Saki Hanajima interjected, "You must tell us what class they will be in…"

"Yeah, I mean, what year are they starting? Or are they finishing?" Arisa asked.

"Uh…" RING "Ah, there's the bell! Well, I assume we are about to find out."

_End of Chapter 1!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here goes chapter two…and don't worry. This time, I won't miss!

Chapter two

"Well, I assume we are about to find out…" The students rushed to class, excited for what was in store.

_In the classroom_

"Alright, so if no one has any questions, we can just move on to the quiz…" the teacher, Mayuko Shikari, told her students.

"AH, MAN!" most of the class whined.

"Hey, I don't make up the lessons here! Well, actually…" The teacher was cut short as a first year student came rushing in with a note. This was it. Tohru could feel her heart pounding. She wondered, "What will these girls be like?" The entire class fell silent when…

A girl with black hair to her shoulders came in, hands in her pockets. "So…this is school? Pretty awesome…" She noticed the class. "Hey, there!" she smiled. "How's it going?"

"Uh…" The class just sat there, astounded for a second. Then the girl turned around and went back out. The class was still silent when the girl pulled an arm out of the hallway. Another girl followed, her brown hair flowing as her sister put her arm around her shoulder.

"See, what did I tell ya? These people don't seem so bad!" the first sister said.

"…" the second sister only stood there, staring at the floor. The other one gave her a concerned look when the teacher came back in.

"Alright, everyone," she started. "I assume by now you've figured it out. We have two new students: Yoshiko (the first sister smiled and waved) and Sumi (the second sister bowed, still staring at the floor) Tanaka…I hope that you will all treat them with respect. Ladies, just sit anywhere ya like, and we can start the quiz…"

"What!" Arisa yelled in amazement. "You're actually gonna make them take it?"

"Yeah! Is that a problem?" the teacher asked.

"Hey," the sister called Yoshiko leaned over to Arisa, "don't sweat it! It's okay, we don't mind…" She turned back in her seat. Arisa smiled and nodded. She could tell she was gonna like this girl.

_After class…_

"UWAH! I can't believe that there are two new students! They both seemed really nice," Tohru and her friends stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, that Yoshiko one ain't too bad…I just wonder about the other one…" Arisa pondered.

"Yes, her waves were strangely out of order…" Saki answered.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

Speak of the devil. Sumi and Yoshiko walked over to the congregation.

"Hey, you guys are in our class right?" Yoshiko asked.

"Ah…"

"Y-YES! Hello there! My name is Tohru Honda, and I am so glad that the two of you are joining our class! These are my friends…"

Arisa Uotani! "Hey, how's it going?"

Saki Hanajima! "It is a pleasure to meet you…"

Kyo Sohma! "…"

And Yuki Sohma! "Hi."

For a second, Yoshiko stared at Yuki, Then she said, "Ah! Y-yes, nice to meet all of you! It's good we found someone to talk to…we were a bit nervous…We've never actually been to school before…"

"Wha!"

"H-how is that even possible? You need proof of previous education when you take your entrance exam!" Kyo said, taken aback. stare "What? That's what they told me…"

"Well, we did have previous education…just being home-schooled…" Yoshiko shrugged.

"Oh…really?" The conversation went on, but Tohru was still confused. Sumi still wouldn't say anything, and this worried her.

"Um…Sumi-san?" the girl looked up for a moment, and then returned to staring at the floor.

"Sorry, Honda-san. She really is a big talker, but…" Yoshiko apologized.

"Ah, no! Perhaps she is just nervous…" Tohru replied.RING

"Alright! I can't wait for the rest of the day!" Yoshiko said as they all headed back to class.

_Later…_

When school was over, Kyo went to his locker. He got out his bag and was about to head out when…

"Ah…Kyo-san?" A small voice, barely even noticeable, called out to him from behind. He turned around to see Sumi Tanaka standing there, carring her books. "Kyo-san?" she asked again.

"Yeah that's me…what?" Kyo asked.

"Well, um…you, that is, I mean…you dropped this!" she finished. She handed him a book that said _Finding your Inner Chef_. Kyo blushed and took it from her.

"Y-yeah, just…just don't say anything about this, ok?"

Sumi nodded and turned to go when…

"Ah, wait!" Kyo started. She turned around. "You know, you were kinda quiet earlier…Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! That is I…was abit…nervous…But its okay, I promise I'll talk tomorrow!" she nodded and turned once more to leave. Kyo watched her leave for a second, and then turned himself. Just then...

"Oh…and thank you for worrying about me!"

_End of Chapter two!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, trying really hard not mess up…

Chapter Three

"Oh…and thank you for worrying about me!" That's what she had said…Kyo couldn't believe it. When he got home, he felt weak, tired. What was this feeling? Why couldn't he shake it? What was wrong with him?

Then he realized: nothing was wrong with him; he was improving. The fact he was able to worry about a complete stranger proved he was getting better. He knew…he could not lose sight of this, even if it meant spending more time with that girl. No, he was just going to have to get use to the fact that this girl wanted to be his friend.

Speaking of strange, where was Shigure? Surely, in all this deep thinking Kyo had been doing he would have started bothering him as usual, but…he wasn't there. No one was there. Did Tohru have work? Did that damn Yuki have student council? No, something was wrong…

"Tohru!" Kyo went yelling throughout the house. "Hey, Yuki! Shigure? Anyone!"

Kyo couldn't take it. He started running through the house, busting open doors, any door, just to find someone…someone! There, lying in a heap was…

"Yuki! Hey, Yuki! Wake up, stupid!" He started shaking him. "C'mon, Yuki! Say something! Where the hell is Shigure!" When Yuki didn't answer, Kyo pulled him up and, gently, put him onto his bed. Yuki made a small sound, then cringed. It must be an asthma attack, Kyo thought to himself. Without thinking twice, he went to the phone.

"Hello? Hatori! It's Kyo…Yeah. Do you know where Shigure is? With you? That idiot, he didn't even leave a note or anything...Cause, Yuki's over hear having another asthma attack and I don't know what to do, that's why! Yeah, okay. Bye." As he hung up the phone, Kyo turned to look at Yuki. You would think after knowing him so long, I would've known what to do, he thought. He sighed. Kyo went downstairs to thekitchen for an ice pack as Hatori had instructed. But when hating someone, you just don't pay attention to that sort of thing…

_Later…_

"Oh, I wish I could have been there!" Tohru cried as Hatori finished up.

"Hey, you had work. That's a commitment, and that's where you needed to be," Kyo said, looking away from Yuki.

"Y-yes, but…"

"Listen. Kyo's a big boy. He handled himself fine, given the situation. There's no need to worry yourself," Hatori spoke softly, rising from his seat.

"Nn…" Yuki opened his eyes and turned over. "H-honda-san? Hatori? What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Hatori answered.

Yuki slowly sat up in his bed. "Ah…I came home from school and…guess I was just exhausted and passed out…forgot to open the window…no air…" Yuki was fading, so Hatori put his hand up as if to say, "Say no more." Yuki leaned back again.

"Well, better get going. I'll be calling tomorrow to check up, but he should be fine," Hatori said, turning for the door. Tohru nodded. As the door closed, she turned to Kyo, eyes filled with tears. Kyo looked at her for a moment, then turned away. Then, he got up and left. Tohru almost said something, but knew he wasn't in the mood. Sometimes, things were better left unsaid.

The next day, Yuki awoke feeling much better than yesterday, although he knew not to push himself. He didn't want what happened yesterday to happen again. When he arrived at school, Yoshiko Tanaka came up to him.

"Yuki…san? Are you ok? You don't look so good," she said, looking worried.

"Ah, it's nothing. Maybe the weather's getting to me!"

Yoshiko's eyes widened. Was he…smiling? This was so different than what she had expected. Smiling…it was a smile most people this day and age couldn't pull off. Even in class she couldn't stop thinking about it. Or was it…she couldn't stop thinking about him?

She shook her head. No, the smile was it, the only reason. Get it through your head, she thought to herself. You just can't throw your feelings around like that! This is high school; what are you thinking? How can you even-

"Yoshiko!" Her thought was cut short by someone calling her name. "Yoshiko!" She turned to see her sister coming up from behind her. "Is something wrong, Yoshiko? You look…preoccupied," Sumi said.

"Ah, no…well yeah, but we can't talk about it here."

"Right, I understand!"

Yoshiko patted her sister on the head. "Good girl…" And with that, she turned and left her sister to wonder.

_Somewhere else…_

Kyo had come to school extremely exhausted. The weather report had said it might rain today, the day he was planning on going to the dojo. Now, when he went, if he went, he would probably be stuck making dinner and having to listen to Shishou and Kunimitsu reminisce about when he was a kid. What a great day today would be. Especially with all that was on his mind. School, training, Yuki, life…it was all just catching up and he couldn't stay focused.

BANG He'd run into the wall…

"Damn wall! Stayin' in my way! Take this!" he kicked the wall and almost immediately felt the pain writhing up his leg. He could hear the snickering behind him gradually begin to increase as he rubbed his injured foot. Suddenly, the hall was silent.

"Kyo-san, is something wrong with your foot?"

Kyo looked up to see Sumi Tanaka, the girl from yesterday standing over him. She had a look of genuine concern on her face. Whispers surrounded them as they usually did for new or unpopular students.

"Yeah, just a little…" He couldn't really bring himself to divulge the true pain he was feeling. Sumi outstretched her hand. Kyo looked at it for a second, then grabbed it as she pulled him to his feet. He wobbled a bit, then regained his balance.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, her hand on his back to balance him.

"Yeah…" He tried putting his foot down gingerly, but it didn't seem to want to without causing him pain. He cringed.

"M-maybe I should help you to the nurse's office!"

What! A girl helping him to the nurse's office? This simply would not do!

"No!" He brushed away her hand and started off. "I-I can do it myself!" Shortly after, he fell to his knees.

"Kyo-san!" She ran to him. And at this exact moment, he tried to get up…

Unfortunately, Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, and Saki were turning one corner and Yoshiko was turning another corner.

Kyo and Sumi bumped into each other…the world stopped.

_End of Chapter Three!_

A/N: Sorry guys! Cliffhangers RULE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, we're moving right along. But remember: the best motivation against procrastination is giving reviews!

Chapter 4

Kyo and Sumi bumped into each other. The world stopped. As he was falling, all Kyo could think about was Tohru. He could see just before he fell that her friends were watching and that meant memory suppression. Kyo tried his best to prepare himself. As he hit the floor, he closed his eyes. He tried to imagine what the people around him were feeling. How upset Tohru might be, how disappointed Yuki probably was, and how confused anyone else watching was. The two girls who had just moved here would have to forget everything from the past couple of days. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes…

No matter how bad things get, Yuki thought to himself as he watched Kyo fall, don't even think about suppression until there is panic. That way, maybe we can make some sort of excuse. There was no way Yuki was going to risk erasing Tohru's friends' memories.

Kyo stared at the girl lying next to him, shutting her eyes as if afraid. Then, she opened them. A look of pure terror arose on her face as she stood up. That was it. Everything was over.

But then Sumi did something strange. She held her hand up to her face to conceal a gasp, then stared at her trembling fingers, as if amazed at what she saw. Suddenly, she looked at Kyo. He stood up, her eyes following him the entire time, then, he, too, looked at his hand. Was there something on it? No, no it…it was normal. No cat hair, no claws, no nothing. He looked back up at Sumi to see she was shaking. Then, she spoke.

"N-no…no this…this can't be…" She looked around wildly as if trying to find some explanation in the hallway.

Her sister tried to sooth her. "Sumi," she said, "Sumi calm down…it's okay! Don't panic…" She tried to step towards her sister.

"No!" Sumi cried, "No, it's not okay! It's nothing close to okay! Can't you see? Can't you see what he is?" By now, she was shaking Yoshiko's shoulders and pointing at Kyo.

Yoshiko put her hands on her sister's arms. "Sumi, be reasonable. Look at where we are. Don't…don't make a scene."

"Are you crazy? Be reasonable? How can you say that when…No…no, I have…I have to get home…Gotta get home right now!" Sumi suddenly started running down the hallway, pushing back anyone in her way. In the middle of this, everyone present was just staring in awe.

Yoshiko backed into a wall and slid down. She put her arms around her knees and her head in her hands. "No, this," only a small amount of sound emitted from under her hair, "This cannot be happening…"

All of the sudden, Yuki shook his head and walked toward Yoshiko.

"Um, you…You have to…come with us…" he said, sounding unsure. Yoshiko looked up at him for a second, then nodded. Yuki outstretched his arm and pulled her up. She seemed limp somehow.

"Ah! Yes, that is…" Tohru cried, realizing why Yuki had said that. "Yes, please…Um," she turned to her friends, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah…yeah you can explain everything later…" Arisa said, obviously confused. Saki nodded in agreement as they turned to leave. Tohru waved to her friends, then turned to Yuki.

"Yuki-kun? Is this…important?"

"Yes, Honda-san…It is," Yuki answered with a monotone voice that worried Tohru. He turned to Kyo, who was still standing there, as if unaware of what was going on.

"Kyo?"

Kyo turned to look at Yuki, his mouth agape, then he suddenly cringed and fell to his knees. His foot. In all the confusion, he had forgotten about how this whole thing got started.

"Kyo-kun, are you feeling okay?" Tohru asked, startled.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Kyo grimaced, apparently not fine.

After realizing she was present, Yoshiko put her arms under Kyo's. She hoisted him up and put his arm around her neck to steady him.

"What the…"

Kyo was interrupted by a hand in his face.

"Save it," Yoshiko said as she slightly adjusted herself. "I'll explain later. Just tell me what to do 'til then."

RING The day was over, for school at least, and there was a lot of explaining to be done. So, the four of them headed to Shigure's.

_At the house…_

Shigure was strangely calm as one more than the usual three came through the front doorway. After putting down her bag, Tohru went to make some tea as Yoshiko set Kyo on the porch. She asked him if he was okay, then went to the living room.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would find your way into my house…" Shigure said in that annoying I-know-something-you-don't-voice.

"Don't be an idiot, Shigure. You and I both know that this is a serious matter that was bound to come up some time," Yoshiko answered as she sat down.

"First the incident yesterday, and now this? What is going on?" Yuki asked.

"Yesterday has nothing to do with now. That was…just unfortunate…"

"Incident? Sorry, but I have no idea what's going on here…" Yoshiko spoke in a confused voice.

"Well, it's not as if you're the only one…"Kyo retorted from the side.

"That's right," Yuki agreed(wow!), "What about Honda-san?"

"Yes?" Tohru answered as she returned with the tea, serving Kyo first. "What about me?"

"Well, Tohru-kun…" Shigure began. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun may know a little about what's going on, but I think everyone is a bit confused here. Let me start out by asking this: What on earth happened to make Kyo-kun so helpless as to have a girl help him walk home?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, Shigure! I just…needed to rest my foot…"

"Let me take a guess…you kicked a wall?"

"NO! ...yes…" Yoshiko laughed, but after Kyo made a nasty look, she decided against it.

"That aside…where is Sumi-kun?" Shigure asked.

"Wait," Tohru asked, "How did you know about Sumi-san?"

_End of Chapter 4!_

A/N: Ah, once again, I leave you with a cliffhanger. But, that aside…I only noticed this a little while ago, but the Sohma family doesn't own a couch. Some of you may notice that I had to change part of Chapter 3 to fit this…But you don't care about that. This story is a romantic-comedy, I promise. It will get funnier, trust me…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, chapter 5 time…And for you fans of the fic, I'll be continuing this for a long time…Maybe for 1000 chapters…Okay, maybe not. However, there will be much more than you could possibly imagine. The series shall never end!

Chapter 5

"Wait," Tohru asked. "How do you know Sumi-san?"

"Yeah, Shigure…please enlighten us."

"Well, if you want to know…It all started out when…" Unfortunately, Shigure could not finish his sentence because the phone began to ring.

"GAH! YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru picked up the phone. "Hello? Ah! Yes, she is here…Yoshiko-san, it's for you. Someone named…Akira-san?"

"Ah! No way!" Tohru handed her the phone. "Hello? Akira, how'd you find this number? Phone book, huh? Well, how's she doing? The room, huh? No, I understand. Yeah, we were just about to tell 'em. Yes, I realize that. No, of course not, but it's not my decision! Don't worry, I will. Bye." She hung up the phone, then sat down. She noticed everyone was looking at her funny. "Friend," she answered. "From home."

"You still live there?" Shigure asked.

"Live where?"

"Alright, Tohru-kun, I can see you're already very confused, so I'll start again. Back when the vengeful spirits of the zodiac first possessed members of the Sohma family, a neighboring family who were good friends with the Sohma decided they felt extremely sorry for them. So, some of the people from that family researched to try and find a way to replicate the Sohma curse. Unfortunately, they were successful…"

"Unfortunately?" Tohru asked.

"It's not as if we weren't grateful," Yuki answered, "it's just, we couldn't see why anyone would be so irrational as to take on the curse themselves."

"Yes, well it was their decision. However, they could not become animals of the zodiac. They had to improvise. They could be any animal you could think of. But the curse was still the same. If the hugged a member of the opposite sex, they would transform. But this rule didn't apply for others who were cursed, or members of the zodiac…"

"Like Kyo-kun! Sumi-san hugged him at school and he didn't transform! So that means…"

"Yes. Sumi Tanaka comes from the Tanaka family: the other family."

"But why haven't I met her before? I mean," Tohru looked over at Yoshiko, "wouldn't she have to live in the main house?"

"OVER MY DEAD…" Shigure put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. I'm getting there. This decision to take on the curse was not a mutual one. Even some of the Sohma who knew about the curse weren't happy. Therefore, they used their own research to put a second curse on those of the Tanaka who were cursed. But first they made a prophecy…'

"I got this one. The prophecy stated that any female child born with the curse would have to give up their ties to the Tanaka family. In other words," Yoshiko paused for a moment, "in other words, if a girl was born with the curse, her parents would die."

Tohru gasped. Then that means, she thought to herself, Yoshiko and Sumi's parents are…

"But why?" Kyo asked. "I never understood why they had to do that."

"Because," Shigure began, "The prophecy stated that, after all of the cursed ones had died out, only one true member would be left. They wanted to make sure that this one was all alone and that she wouldn't know what was going on. She would die afraid and alone and the Sohma wouldn't have to worry about it anymore…

"So you see, the reason that Kyo hugged Sumi and didn't transform is the same reason that Kyo can hug Kagura or any other female member of the zodiac."

Tohru was still very confused. "But why then," she asked, "hasn't the Tanaka race burned out?"

"Because not all the Tanaka parents had girls for children, and even further more, ones that weren't cursed in the beginning, like Sumi's mother."

"In the beginning?"

"The ability to recreate the curse was passed down from generation to generation. Even non-cursed members of the Tanaka family could know how to use it if their parents could. Sumi's mother used it on herself because she had fallen in love with a man who was cursed."

"How do you know that?" Yoshiko asked.

Shigure smiled. "I was there. When the Tanaka's still lived on the inside of the Sohma estate. She was only thirteen years older than I am, Lita Tanaka was. They were eighteen when they met. Just before they were going to get married, after two years of dating, she cursed herself so that they would be able to…get closer."

"So what happened when they…"

"After they died, Sumi was adopted by a member of the Sohma family on the inside, Naomi Sohma."

"So, if Naomi-san was on the inside, why isn't Sumi-san? And what about Yoshiko-san?"

"In time, Tohru-kun, in time. Yes, Sumi-kun and Nao-chan did live on the inside. For seven years, in fact. But then…"

Yoshiko slammed a fist on the table. "If only she hadn't…gone to the store that day…" She began to cry. Kyo and Yuki hung there heads. Tohru stared at them, then gasped.

"She…she was…"

"Ten years ago, she went to the convenience store to buy some eggs. When she was about to leave, the store was robbed. She…tried to stop them but…one of them…had a gun…" After that, Shigure's voice trailed off.

"We were all at the funeral," Kyo spoke up. "She was...so quiet. But it was so stupid. No one even asked how she was! She was only seven, for goodness sake!"

"I even heard people calling her by…that name." Kyo looked over at Yuki, then shook his head.

"That name?"

"'The Princess of Hell'." Tohru looked at Kyo. He had his eyes closed, his face contorted, as if trying to hold something in. "They believed she was the reason that all of those people had died, that she was some sort of…monster."

"And because of that, Akito wouldn't allow Sumi-kun to stay there anymore, said she wasn't a true member of the family, that no one wanted her there. So, she was moved to an orphanage."

"Fast forward two years to when she met me. We instantly became friends and, when I learned her secret, I begged her to curse me. I couldn't stand to see her go through it alone. Of course, she wouldn't have it…"

_Flashback…_

"Think of the consequences! Think of what you're giving up!"

Yoshiko sighed, "Look. I don't see my future goin' anywhere. Besides, there's nothing I'd rather want than to keep you here…"

_End of Flashback…_

"But…eventually, I convinced her."

"So that was how you were able to help Kyo-kun!"

"Yes, and now you know the whole story. After Sumi…included me…we used a legal loophole that allowed us to become siblings so that we wouldn't be separated. That's why we have the same last name. The person who called us earlier was a friend of ours who knows the secret…" She stopped because of the look Shigure was giving her. She smiled. "He's her boyfriend, he found out by accident." She turned back to Tohru, but saw for some reason, Kyo was staring at her.

"Well, I suppose I understand…" Tohru still had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"But," Yoshiko paused for a moment, "there is one very important thing that all of you should know. Because of all the bad things that have happened to her, Sumi hasn't exactly…been able to cope. In other words, her mental state…is deficient. Even before we met, she was so unpredictable that the orphanage had to set up a room apart from the rest of the residents…" She stopped for a moment, only because of the look on Yuki's face. After he had seemed to calm down, she continued, "It has no furniture, no decoration, no nothing. It's just a simple room. Or at least, you would think so. There's a window, or rather, a wall of glass. A curtain separates the room from being exposed to the outside world. If ever she were to go on a rampage, this was how she was punished. By having all of the students come out to laugh at her. But that didn't always work. Some of the kids even feared for their safety, especially because of her training…"

"Training?" Kyo asked.

"Martial arts. One of the supervisors at the orphanage thought it a good way to vent her anger."

"Oh…" Kyo had heard this story before.

"Fortunately, she only resorts to that sort of thing in emergencies. Or…if she snaps."

"Why weren't any of us aware of this?" Shigure asked, seeming very concerned.

Yoshiko laughed, "You should know. She thought that if she told any one of you, you might tell Akito. She didn't want to have to deal with him again, and I didn't want to see her get…upset. But," she looked straight at him, trying to make a point, "I heard one of your friends is a doctor. Maybe he could help us find someone to help her!"

"That," Shigure smiled, "would be good." She smiled back.

"Well Tanaka-san, shouldn't you be getting back to your sister?" Yuki asked.

Yoshiko gave him a stern look. "What…did you just call me?"

"Um…" Yuki wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question.

"Look, if you're gonna call anyone by that name, it should be Sumi. I don't…like it when someone calls me that…" she looked away for a minute, then turned back, "S-so just call me Yoshiko-san…if-if that's okay." In the middle of her sentence, she had realized that she was being rude, and after that, she realized she was blushing. "But yeah, I should probably go get her…sorry to speak-and-run, Honda-san."

"Oh no, it's all right! I just wish you could stay longer…"

"She may have to," Shigure said. "Akito will want to know that Sumi has…come out of hiding, in a manner of speaking. I will have to speak to him…"

"Ya see?" Yoshiko turned to Shigure. "This is why she didn't want me to come here! She knew one of you might blab off to Akito; that's why she panicked! He kicked her out of her home, the place she loved, the place she cared for, the place…" she looked over at Kyo and Yuki(I wonder why?), "the place her friends were."

They simultaneously gasped. How did she know?

She sighed. "At any rate…if that's what you gotta do, that's what you gotta do. It's not as if what I say matters fer anything."

"Maybe you should just stay here. I mean, Akito probably doesn't want you two out of his sight," Yuki said.

"Then that's why I'm goin'!" She almost left, then she stopped. "I'll be back with her in a few minutes." Then, she left.

"Well then, I best be going, too. Please apologize to Sumi-kun for me when she gets here. I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble for her," Shigure said, strangely sincere.

After the two of them had left, the house was oddly quiet. Everyone was thinking. Would Akito make Sumi and Yoshiko stay with them, or would he keep Sumi locked up? None of them really knew what was next, but they knew that now on, things would be different.

_Later…_

"Hello everyone! Look what I found!" Shigure seemed awfully happy as he, Yoshiko, and, believe it or not, Sumi. She stood there with a reluctant look on her face, and this added to the peculiar silence.

"So?" Kyo asked after a while. "What did he say?"

"He said the best thing would have been for Sumi to be with him and Yoshiko to just go away…" Shigure stopped to let it sink in. Everyone's face fell, including Sumi's. "BUT…" At this, the room seemed to get brighter. "Seeing as Sumi would be more miserable here than anywhere else…"

"You mean she gets to live HERE!" Everyone said in unison.

"No…You both do."

"WHA!"

"Why on earth would he want me to stay here?"

"He says that, in case you cause mischief, you need to be as close as possible."

"WHY THAT SON OF A..."

"Yoshiko, please. Your anger should not be directed to someone who can take the floor right from under you…" This was the first time Sumi had said anything ever since she had arrived, and everyone was genuinely surprised. She sat down next to Kyo and turned. "How is your foot?"

"Uh…oh right, my foot…"

"Oh my, Kyo-kun! Should I call Hatori-san?"

"That would be best, I think," nodded Shigure. Tohru got up to go to the phone. "In the meantime, why don't you two go back to get your things?"

"Oh, there's no need for that," Yoshiko smirked.

"Why is that?" Yuki asked.

"This one over here went and got everything from our rooms and packed it all up! Figured we'd have to skip town or something…"

"…"

Sumi blushed. "Well, I guess I was just…worried."

"And you brought it here to make a point, right?" Kyo asked.

Sumi stared. She hung her head. "…Yes…"

"Which was out of character…but you had just…you know…" said Yoshiko.

Shortly after, Tohru reentered. "Hatori-san says that he'll be here shortly, but he sounded a bit flustered…"

"Good," Sumi sighed, "I was getting worried…" She turned to Kyo. "You seemed to be in a great deal of pain."

"Not true! For your information, it doesn't even hurt anymore!" He shakily stood up, then immediately fell to the ground again.

"Ah! Kyo-san!" Sumi tried to help him, but he swatted her away.

"F-forget it, okay? Just…just forget it…" He turned around and began gingerly rubbing his foot. Sumi looked at him for a moment, then turned away. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Tohru quickly got up to let Hatori in.

"Sorry, Haa-san, to call you at such short notice, but you just have to take a look at Kyo-kun's foot!"

"Don't be an idiot, Shigure…" He turned to Kyo, "Don't tell me. You kicked a wall again, didn't you?"

"Is it really that predictable?" Sumi asked.

"Hell no! Hatori's just being an asshole…"

"My, Kyo-san. Such vulgar language!" Kyo growled at her, so she turned away.

"And, you might be?" Hatori asked, looking rather puzzled.

"Ah!" Sumi stood up, pulling Yoshiko with her. "My name is Sumi Tanaka, and this is my sister Yoshiko! Very pleased to meet you!" She bowed, and Hatori nodded.

"I assume you're the Sumi Tanaka, otherwise you wouldn't be here…"

"Yes, that's right! Sorry for any confusion!"

Yoshiko twisted around to her sister, "You should be sorry! This would have gone a lot quicker, had you not been sulking!" At this time, Hatori had already begun examining Kyo's foot, bored with the squabbling.

"Good news and bad news," Hatori began after a while, "The good news is that it was only a minor injury and will heal in no time. The bad news is that until then, you ladies will have to help him stay of it. Just to warn you, it won't be fun…"

"Don't worry, Hatori-san! You can count on me!" Sumi saluted him, went to the kitchen, and was never heard from again(no, not really!).

"Don't worry about her, she's just weird that way," Yoshiko apologized.

Hatori smiled(gasp!). "We all have something like that…"

_End of chapter 5!_

A/N: Sorry about the length! I was just really bored and couldn't stop writing! At any rate, this was probably my best chapter! R&R! Oh, and can any of you guess the pairings? I bet not…(laughs maniacally)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I suppose the last chapter was the most informative, making it the most boring. But I suppose it was also the best one because you got to see a little of how I portray every character. Everyone will get there shining moments, I promise.

Chapter 6

"Damn. I can't believe I have to be taken care of by girls…" Kyo fidgeted slightly as Sumi tightened his bandage.

"It's your own fault. Just as well," Yoshiko stuck her head out of the kitchen, "it could've been worse. You could have Yuki taking care of you." She pulled herself back inside, knowing Kyo would probably just throw his shoe at her. And he did.

It had been only a day since Sumi and Yoshiko had started living in the house, and they were already fitting right in. After much deliberation, it was settled that they both would sleep in the living room, sharing a closet with Tohru. But one of the worst problems faced would be who would sleep in Kyo's room until his foot healed. For the first night, it was Tohru, because Kyo was…uncomfortable with anyone else. But now there had to be someone else, seeing as Tohru really wasn't getting much sleep with Kyo's moaning (although she didn't say anything).

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she entered the dining room bearing breakfast, "It will only be for a few more days, or at least that's what Hatori-san says."

"Well, what if he's wrong?" Kyo had been very irritable lately. "Besides, any day like this is torture. I can't wait that-OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sumi had just flicked ever so slightly at Kyo's foot.

"Please, Kyo-san, I'm sorry I had to resort to that, but you really shouldn't complain! You may be hurting poor Yoshiko and Tohru-san's feelings…" She finished wrapping his foot as Yoshiko entered the room.

"Well, what about you? All I've been doing is helping Honda-san cook for him. The two of you have been doing all the real work…Ah, good morning, Yuki-san!" Yuki had just entered, looking like the living dead.

"Good…morning," he droned. He seemed pretty out of it today as he slumped to the floor.

"I can't really say I've been doing much," Tohru said. "It's not that hard to watch him sleep, and I cook everyday, so…Besides, Sumi-san you've really done it all!"

"Oh no, Tohru-san! I really haven't done anything!"

"Liar…" everyone said in unison, including Shigure who had just entered.

"Ah, so what have our wonderful chefs prepared for us today?" He sat down in between Kyo and Yoshiko. "Ooh, it looks delicious!"

"Thank you!" bowed the wonderful chefs.

_Later at school…_

Kyo had to walk around with crutches, thanks to Hatori. As he headed to the library, he could hear something behind him. He'd heard it all the way from class. Kyo stopped and sighed.

"You know...I realize you're here. No matter how lightly you step, I can still hear you…"

"Oh…" Sumi stepped out from the shadows. "I…I was just worried!"

"I was only going to the library…but, I guess you can come, if you want…" He turned away as she smiled and nodded.

As they wobbled along, passing people in the hallway, Kyo could hear whispering. Stuff like "Are Kyo and that new girl going out?" or "Who does she think she is?" Frankly, it was pissing him off. So he decided to set them straight.

"So you have a boyfriend, right?" She stopped and stared at him, as did most of the people in the hallway.

"How…how did you know?"

"Your sister told me…It must be hard…" he hung his head slightly, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yes," she smiled, "he probably has the worst time trying to deal with me…but I do love him!"

Kyo didn't say anything. Not on the way to the library, not outside to meet Yoshiko on the way home and to see Yuki and Tohru off to work, not even as he sat down for tea at home.

"Kyo, you're awfully quiet. Something wrong?" Kyo looked up at Shigure, puzzled. He hadn't even realized he was at home. He had just sort of been drifting for the past hour or so…

"No…nothing's wrong…" He tried his hardest not to look at him. He knew how…stupid Shigure could get and wasn't in the mood (was he ever?).

Shigure almost said something but, just then, Sumi came into the room.

"Ah! Kyo-san, guess what? Akira said he wants to meet you soon! Well, not just you, everyone. He wants to make sure I'm ok, although I really don't see the problem! So what do you think? Do you think everyone else will agree?"

"I think that's a great idea, Sumi-kun. This way, we can all make sure one is good enough for the other…" Sumi laughed as Shigure patted her head. "I'm sure he's very nice."

"Yes! He's the best! I'm sure everyone will love him…" At that moment, Yoshiko came back in. And by seeing the look on Kyo's face, she knew what they were talking about.

_Later that night…_

"Hey, Sumi! Why don't you sleep with Kyo tonight instead?" Sumi blinked at her sister as she sat down for dinner. Everyone else stared, too.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to, but why the sudden burst of…"

"Selfishness? I just feel like sleeping today, I'd really rather not have to do with Kyo's moaning…"

"I do not!" Yoshiko smirked at Kyo. His face turned red as he turned to Sumi. "You…you really don't have to, I'll be fine by myself…"

"No, really, it's no problem! Besides, if I decided not to, I'd just lose sleep anyway because I'd be so worried about you…"

"Lose sleep?" inquired Yoshiko and Shigure.

It took Sumi awhile to get it but, "Ah, no! I-I didn't mean it like that, it's just that…" Kyo put a hand up to her to signal to stop.

"It's fine…You can…" he turned to Yoshiko and Shigure, "Leave her alone, will ya?" At this, Yuki started smiling. Kyo noticed, and started acting like…Kyo. "You got something to say, you damn rat?"

"No…" Yuki took a spoonful of food, and continued, "Nothing you want to hear…"

"WHY YOU!" Kyo almost managed to lunge forward, but was stopped when a trembling hand took hold of his shirt.

"P-please, Kyo-san…don't fight…" Sumi, although sounding unsure, had a look in her eyes that told him she was serious. Kyo tried to break loose, but her grip only tightened. So he slowly sat back down. Sumi sighed, then got up to go to the kitchen.

After a pause, Kyo turned to Yoshiko, "I thought you said she knew martial arts?"

"She does…but she only uses it for self-defense. She absolutely despises fighting in any other circumstance. So be careful. Next time, she won't be so lenient. I almost got into a fist-fight with another girl once. When Sumi saw what was going on, she grabbed both of us by the arms and flung us to the wall…"

"That doesn't sound much like self-defense," Yuki interjected.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I told her. But she says it's more about other people's-defense in those situations."

Kyo just sat there. He had to be in the same room as this girl. He wasn't so sure anymore. All of a sudden, Tohru got up to go to the kitchen.

"Sumi-san?" Sumi was just standing there, fists clenched and shaking. "Sumi-san…"

"It…it's all right, Tohru-san…I'm fine."

"Are you still going to be okay to watch him tonight?" It took her awhile to answer, but…

"…Yes…"

_Soon after…_

Sumi helped Kyo upstairs to his room. Inside, she turned her back as he changed and, when he told her it was okay, helped him into bed. She went to Tohru's room to grab something more comfortable and met Yuki in the hallway.

"Tanaka-san? Are you okay? That stupid cat isn't giving you trouble is he?"

"No! No, of course not…Thank you, Yuki-san, for worrying about me, but I'm fine!" she saw the look on his face and added with a smile, "Really. Good night!" And she went off and left Yuki to worry.

When Sumi reentered the room, Kyo was still awake. He was sitting up and itching his foot as she came in and sat down. She smiled at him and took a pencil off his desk. Then, she began scratching Kyo's injured foot with it. Kyo blushed as he lay himself back and drifted off to sleep, but not before Sumi had drifted off from trying to keep her eyes open. A few minutes later, the pencil fell to the floor, waking her up and putting her mind back into focus. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to let something like lack of sleep keep her from finishing what had to be done…

But eventually, it would get to her anyway.

_End of chapter 6!_

A/N: Aw…so kawaii! But she has a boyfriend! I know…but that's what makes it so much better! Anyway, this was the best ending so far, yes?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't even tell me how long it's been…But blame the distributors of the manga! Without it, I have no inspiration and because it took so damn long for vol. 13 to come out, I was on hiatus. But no matter. I'm back and that's all that matters…

Chapter 7

When Kyo woke up the next morning, he found himself staring at Sumi, whom it had appeared stuck a pencil in his foot, drooling over herself. He grabbed the pencil, plucked it out, and started to poke Sumi in the elbow.

"Hey," he said. "Hey, wake up, doofus!" At this, Sumi jerked up.

"W-what? Oh, Kyo-san…what…what time is it?" Kyo slowly tried to get up on his own, but Sumi wouldn't let him. She grabbed his arm and helped him to stand. He looked at her for a second as she positioned him against the wall so she could get his clothes. He watched her as she searched through his closet (by the way, it's Sunday) to find something suitable.

"Why are you taking so long? Is it really that hard?"

Sumi smiled, "No. It's just…today is special. I was hoping…Akira could come over today…" Kyo's eyes widened. Was he…ready? His thoughts were interrupted by Yoshiko entering the room.

"Hey, guys! Breakfast is…" she stopped a second to stare at Kyo, "ready…"

"Oh dear! And I haven't even helped Kyo-san dress yet!"

"Let me," said Yoshiko, "you go get dressed. I'll take care of it."

Sumi nodded and left. Yoshiko took the clothes she had left on the bed and motioned for Kyo to take them. He did, so Yoshiko turned to look the other way. Then, she spoke.

"You know…she just wants everyone's approval. You could at least give her that."

Kyo stopped. What did she know? "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Cut the crap, Kyo! As if it weren't obvious…You and I both know you're worried about Akira and what he's like. Well, I can tell you right now that no guy could ever beat Akira. He's sweeter, kinder, and smarter than any guy you'd ever meet, so what ever crazy idea you had in your head, you better get it out! Akira's the best thing that's ever happened to Sumi, and I don't want you messin' it up!" And with that, she stormed out, leaving Kyo to dress unsupervised…Well, that's not really all that important, but…Ah, just for get I said anything, back to the story.

_Later on…_

"Oh my…Oh dear, what if he decides not to come?" Sumi paced as if the world were about to end, making everyone watching her dizzy.

"Yeah, like he'd ever do that! Look at you, all dressed up! It's like you've never seen the boy before!" laughed Yoshiko. Kyo just glared at her (how'd he make it downstairs?).

"Haha…you're right. Why should I worry? It's not like he's some stranger…"

"He is to us…" mumbled Kyo. He quickly wished he hadn't said that as Yoshiko nudged him in the arm.

"Did you say something, Kyo-san?" asked Sumi.

"Nothing at all…" Kyo grimaced through gritted teeth. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Tohru said brightly as she jumped up to greet the new houseguest. 'What would he be like?' she wondered as she went to the door. She slowly opened it, a calm breeze caressing her cheek. She pulled the door all the way open and heard herself gasp. "M-my!" she said. "C-come right in!"

As Tohru reentered the room, she brought with her an astounding person. Just over six feet (the same height as the boys), he had sleek brown hair and astounding blue, in slight comparison to Sumi's, but not as grand. He had the face (and smile) of an angel, was very well built, and was as polite and graceful as a deer. You'd think he was a movie star or somethin'…

All the while as Tohru showed him to a seat, Kyo realized that Yoshiko was right. No mortal man stood a chance against this guy…But it wasn't as if Kyo cared! Don't misunderstand; he had no intention EVER of getting together with Sumi! Well, maybe when he was younger, but that was different! Why? Why did he care so much? He had spent his entire youth after Sumi left trying to throw those feelings away, so why were they coming back now? Now, of all times, after he had come so close to figuring things out! No, Kyo had made the mistake of caring for this girl once, and he was NOT going to do it again.

"Um…hello?" Kyo jumped. While ranting in his head, he hadn't heard that this Akira guy was trying to talk to him.

"Huh? Oh…what d'you want?"

Akira was taken aback. Had he done something wrong? "It's just…" he said. "I guess I was just…trying to make conversation…that's all…"

Kyo gave him a weird look. Akira saw this and jumped to fix it.

"N-no! I mean…well, Sumi's always making friends and…I just…I'm not the most forward guy," he laughed.

"Really?...Doesn't seem like you'd have much trouble…"

Akira's smile disappeared, then he blushed. "Oh! Th-thanks!"

Kyo glared at him and leaned in. "Don't read to much into it, you got that? Just 'cause Sumi likes doesn't mean I do!"

"Oh, no!" answered Akira. "I-I understand…So…you never told me your name…"

"Didn't Tohru tell you?"

"You mean the girl from the door? No, just as she sat me down she muttered something about tea and ran off…"

"Kyo…"

"No, my name is…" Akira saw the look on his face and realized that this was Kyo. "Oh! Right! Nice to meet you, Kyo!" Just as Akira bowed, a boy with silver hair entered the room.

"Akira-san, you don't have to bow to this lowlife, he does not deserve it. I'm Yuki Sohma, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Yuki! I…"

"Don't bow to him, if not to anyone! It just gives him more reason to act like the princess he is!"

"As if you could talk! Bowing to someone like you would only swell your head bigger, just like Shigure!"

"Don't you DARE put me on the same level as Shigure!" By know Kyo was on his feet (or should I say foot) and the two were so close, their noses were touching.

"Heh…Be happy. By doing so, I make you seem better than you actually are!" Akira felt as if he were at a tennis match, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"That's it! You asked for it!"

Akira had to step up. "Kyo, stop! Your foot…"

But he was cut off. Sumi had stepped in, her hands on both the boys' faces.

"I told you…" she growled. "No FIGHTING!" And with that, both boys were flung to the wall.

_End of Chapter 7!_

A/N: Ha ha! She told you! Ah, nothing like a good fight, eh? Well, expect to see more of my other stories, guys…But this one won't come back 'till I see one BILLION REVIEWS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...coughsorry 'bout that….


End file.
